Michele Bachmann
Michele Marie Bachmann 'is a Crazy, Ultra-Conservative, Republican Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Minnesota's 6th district. She is also a member of Tea Party movement and is Sarah Palin endorsed. Nobody really knows how she got elected as she is ape-shit psycho... I don't really know, maybe Minnesota just has a weird sense of humor... I mean Jessi Ventura? Please… And she was yet another Republican presidential hopeful for 2012, in Iowa where she grew up she was placed first in the Ames Straw Poll, beating Ron Paul. For the first time in her career, she did something right, announcing she won't run for re-election in 2014. In response to the 3/22 Brussels ISIS attacks Bachmann said that God sent the Terriosts to humalite President Obama.Michele Bachmann: Brussels Attacks Used by God to Humiliate Obama Policies & Beliefs ' ''' Obamacare Bachman tried for the full-scale repeal of Obamacare, if she had succeeded many people would have died through not getting proper medical care in time and she would have been partly responsible. For example, patients with something that ''might be''''' the early stages of Cancer wouldn't see a Doctor because they couldn't afford the Money. Patients have to pay for having something checked out that turns out not to be cancer. Of course some of them really would have cancer and when they found out it may have been too late. Other people with treatable conditions that aren't life-threatening would have stayed sick needlessly because they couldn't afford medical insurance or doctor's fees and she would have been partly responsible. See Christianity and the Commandment not to Murder. Fortunately due to Obama's re-election she didn't succeed in repealing Obamacare but Trump may. Energy & Environment She doesn't want America to be environmentally friendly as she introduced an Act, to repeal the ban on the energy inefficient conventional light bulbs. She is advocate for increased domestic oil and natural gas exploration in ANWR, and believes that Global warming is a hoax. Bachmann is also against the energy tax, and said she wanted her fellow Minnesotans, "armed and dangerous on this issue of the energy tax because we need to fight back." She called the EPA the "job-killing organization of Americahttp://www.nytimes.com/2011/08/18/us/politics/18epa.html?_r=0." Education Bachmann believes we should not make higher education easy except for those whose parents can pay. She voted against a bill that would raise the maximum Pell grant for college students from $4,310 to $5,200. She also supports the teaching of intelligent design in public school science classes. She doesn't understand what science is about. Social Issues Bachmann supports both a federal and state Constitutional amendment banning same-sex marriage and any legal equivalents. She also believes that people who are LGBT suffer from "sexual dysfunction" and "sexual identity disorders," though she has a lesbian step-sister. Bachmann Family Values Unlike George Alan Rekers she has not been caught in any LGBT activities personally as far as this author knows. She supports a constitutional amendment restricting state funds for abortions. Iran On September 11 2015 (The Fourteenth Anniversary of 9/11) Bachmann said Bombing Iran's Nuclear Facilities An Act Of Peace, & is the Only Way To Stop them from getting a Nuclear Weapon.Michele Bachmann: Bombing Iran's Nuclear Facilities An Act Of Peace, Only Way To Stop Nuclear Weapon See also *Charlie Sheen Another very sane character with hopes of becoming President. References External links * Hyperbole Category:Republican Category:Bitches Category:Conservatives Category:Anti-communists Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Tea Baggers Category:Republican presidential hopefuls for 2011 Category:Insane Category:Conservative Failure Category:Creationists Category:Right Wing Bitches Category:Theocons Category:People Who Suck Category:Generally unpleasant people you wouldn't want to meet at dinner Category:Things most people in general hate Category:Evil Category:Idiots Category:Christian Exclusivists Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia